Resistance: Because of You
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: A sidestory to Resistance. What happened to Yoh during his one year in Hao's arms. Dedicated to xXxchiixXx oneshot, yaoi, twincest, rape HxY


**Resistance: Because of you**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King or Because of You – Kelly Clarkson

Joh: I'm dedicating this to **xXxchiixXx **for sending me the lyrics and giving me the idea to use the song since it matches the storyline. Thank you so much!

Jessie: Thank you, thank you!

Joh: **Also, this is a side story to Resistance so read that first if you haven't yet.**

Warnings: Dark, rape, torture, twincest, and all that nice stuff and one-shotness

Joh: Why so dark? 'Cuz my stepbrother is fucking annoying and I'm pissed off at him. So of course I convert all my angst into this.

Jessie: Aw, baby you have me.

Joh: I love you! –Glomps-

0o0o0

1._Never break a promise_

Yoh buried his face into his knees and curled his legs closer against his bare chest. It had been two months now. Two months in Hao's hands and care. Two months since he'd seen any sign of his friends. Two months since he had seen anyone save Hao and his minions.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did..._

The younger Asakura blinked rapidly, his breath hitched in his throat. "Things will work out." He murmured under his breath.

He shivered violently as a broken sob escaped him. "Things _will _work out!" he hissed again, narrowing his eyes.

He twined a pale hand in his messy head of dark brown hair. It hurt. Everything hurt. His body ached, his mind was wailing, hurting.

"It's not so bad." He reassured himself weakly, staring at the wall in front of him. "No…not so bad."

But he knew that if he fell into the darkness now then there would be no hope for him later. He couldn't let Hao break him, not now not ever.

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

That was what Hao was aiming for. That was what Hao wanted.

Yoh dug his nails into his already bruised arms. He wouldn't let it hurt.

"What's wrong Yoh?"

The shaman didn't respond for a moment as his eyes glazed over to a dull black. "Nothing." He said in a flat tone without looking around. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

He heard a rustle of fabric as the boy behind him moved closer and kneeled down. "You sure? You seem…sad."

Yoh turned his head slightly to gaze at Hao's face, his features identical to his own. "Do I?" he whispered.

Hao sneered and fisted a harsh hand into Yoh's hair, tugging viciously. "Stop thinking about them!" he snarled.

"Who?"

"_Them!" _the fire shaman hissed out, eyes narrowed to slits.

_I will not break the way you did_

Yoh stared at his brother with a mildly confused look on his face. "I don't- "

"Your friends." Hao spat, yanking harder at Yoh's hair as he forced his head back.

Yoh winced as he was forced to stare at the dark ceiling. "I wasn't thinking about them." He managed to gasp out.

Hao growled softly and suddenly slammed Yoh against the wall, never losing his grip on Yoh's hair.

The younger brother groaned weakly as his sore body screamed out in protest at the rough handling.

Hao pressed his cheek against Yoh's face, breathing calmly. There was a long pause as Yoh writhed slightly in pain.

Finally Hao pulled away with a satisfied look on his face. "Good. You're not thinking about them anymore."

Yoh fell to the floor rubbing his throbbing scalp. He looked up, glaring venomously at Hao. He hated how Hao did this to him. Not only was he not allowed free will in his actions but also in his mind there were restrictions.

Hao raised his eyebrows and kicked Yoh sharply across the face, sending him flying across the room hitting the wall. "Don't look at me like that." He stalked over to tower above Yoh, a smirk smeared across his lips. "You're mine, that's your only existence. Accept that."

_You fell so hard_

"No, no, no, no, no!" Yoh screeched, covering his ears with his hands, eyes squeezed shut.

Hao reached down and cupped Yoh's face with a blank expression before spinning around and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Yoh clenched his fists as he tore them away from his ears, staring shakily at the ground. Why did Hao win the Shaman Fight?

If Yoh had become Shaman King none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't be lying here in a painful heap trying his best not to cry.

He curled up and closed his eyes, not bothering with trying to stop his body from shaking.

He was actually lucky this night that Hao had only left him with a discolored eye and a splitting headache. It could have been worse. It could have been so much worse.

Yoh reached up to finger his orange headphones, one of his last sources of comfort.

He froze, however, when he heard footsteps making their way towards his door, his room. The footsteps stopped outside the door and for a long moment nothing happened.

Then the door flew open, banging against the wall. Yoh sat up quickly and backed up until his back hit against the cold stone of the wall.

Hao stormed over to him, annoyance etched into his usually calm features.

He reached down and grabbed Yoh around the wrist, dragging him out of the room.

By now Yoh knew better then to struggle when his brother got angry like this. He willed himself to go limp and let himself be pulled forcibly down the hallway. He rolled his dark eyes up to the ceiling hoping that whatever Hao had in store of him it wouldn't be too horrible.

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

"Yoh." The older Asakura growled, eyes flashing.

Wary eyes looked at Hao as Yoh was thrust into a large dark open room. The only light was a fire set into the middle of the floor, casting eerie shadows across the room.

Yoh scrambled onto his feet eyeing the room uneasily. He had only been in here once before and that was only because Hao had been 'introducing' Yoh to his new life.

"H-Hao…?" he called out, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

Upon hearing his name, the longhaired shaman leaped forward and pinned Yoh to the ground. "I think, otouto, that you're forgetting who you are."

Yoh gazed into Hao's dark eyes blankly. "Who am I then?"

Hao snickered softly and kissed him hungrily. After a long breathless moment he pulled back and trailed his hand down Yoh's chest, fingers lingering at his hip. "You're mine."

Yoh blinked, a flicker of himself appearing over his glazed look. "But…I'm Yoh." He said unsurely.

Hao eyed him with a strange look for a moment. Then without warning he pulled Yoh's jeans down slightly so that one pale hip was shown.

Yoh shuddered and looked at Hao desperately, moving as if he was trying to free himself from beneath Hao.

The older of the twins grinned and placed one firm hand on Yoh's neck, keeping him pinned, while using the other to press two long fingers against Yoh's hip.

Yoh's breaths came in faster and faster as he struggled to see what Hao was doing. Due to the firm, but not suffocating, hand wrapped around his throat he couldn't see what was happening.

But then he realized he didn't need to see what was happening.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

Hot searing pain laced up and through his body. A strangled scream was ripped from his throat as Yoh scrabbled desperately at Hao's hands.

Through teary eyes Yoh could see Hao still grinning insanely as he pressed his fingers deeper into Yoh's hips, burning something into his skin.

"_Hao!" _Yoh screamed, wiggling and twitching crazily. He pressed his arms into the cool floor seeking for some escape from the terrible heat scorching his body. "_Hao, gods, stop it! Please! Hao! Don't do this to me!" _his please were cut off by another agonized wail.

Lights flashed before his eyes as he screamed again, arching his back up.

Then slowly he became aware that the pain was fading. Not quickly, but it wasn't intensifying either.

Hao had withdrawn his two fingers, smirking in a pleased kind of way as he surveyed his work.

After a moment of twitching convulsions Yoh calmed down and lay still on the floor, tears leaking down his flushed face.

"Did that hurt you, Yoh?" Hao taunted, brushing a damp strand of hair out of Yoh's face.

Yoh whimpered weakly, not having enough energy to turn his face away as Hao stroked his cheek in a loving manner.

"If you just kept your end of the bargain and stopped rebelling against me you wouldn't have had to go through that." Hao cooed.

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

"What…what did…you do?" Yoh croaked.

Hao smiled darkly and traced his fingers over the mark he left on Yoh's right hip.

Yoh cried out and flinched away from the contact.

"Is it still stinging?" Hao breathed, smiling wider.

He didn't answer. Instead he forced himself to sit up and look at the damage done.

A brand. A cruel 'H' was burned into his skin. Yoh stared at it in horror before ripping his gaze from it to look at Hao.

Hao nuzzled Yoh's neck briefly before licking his cheek. "It's a nice reminder of who you belong to. Of who you are."

Yoh screwed his eyes shut as he was pushed back down, his head connecting painfully with the floor. But he felt numb. He hardly felt the rough urgent touches tracing over his skin.

He didn't move when Hao began to suck harshly at his neck. He did shiver when he felt his pants and boxers being pulled all the way down but other then that made no movement.

Yoh bit his lip hard when he felt a cool hand wrap around him, trying to force a moan out of him.

"Play with me Yoh." Hao sneered, squeezing his hand.

Yoh tensed and tossed his head back.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

"Stop," Yoh groaned.

Hao smiled and began to move his hand up and down slowly, slowly.

Involuntarily Yoh bucked his hips, whining for more.

Hao slid his hand around Yoh, pumping faster.

With a smirk Hao pulled back, pushed down his pants, and grabbed Yoh's hips, ignoring the cry it wrought from Yoh. "Ready for me?" he grinned and without waiting for an answer he thrust eagerly into Yoh.

Yoh screamed and grabbed at the smooth floor, searching for something to grab hold of.

Hao threw back his head and moaned, burying himself in Yoh.

The two met each other's eyes. One held fear while the other held only triumph.

_Because of you..._

_I am afraid_

Hao smiled and pulled out quickly before pushing back in, causing another cry.

Yoh twisted and automatically reached up to grab Hao's hand. As Hao rocked against him pleasure began to kick in making him moan and arch.

"Know…who you are yet, Yoh?" Hao panted, picking up the pace.

Yoh gasped and mewled, clinging to Hao desperately.

"Y-Yours!"

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

Hao smiled and pushed in harder and faster. The two pressed closer together as pleasure flushed through them.

"Yoh…" Hao moaned, digging his nails into Yoh's skin.

The younger Asakura whimpered a reply before he came, his body suddenly feeling more beaten then it had before.

Hao groaned out Yoh's name as he thrust a few more times and came swiftly into Yoh.

"I love you." He whispered pulling back and standing up.

Yoh watched him with blurred eyes as Hao zipped up his pants and left the room. As soon as he exited the great fire flickering in the middle of the room extinguished leaving him in the dark.

The clack of the door closing was heard as Yoh reached with trembling fingers to pull his pants back up.

He blinked quickly and forced his mind to go empty.

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

With a groan he struggled to sit up, but as pain flinched up his body he gave up and lay unmoving on the floor. His bloodshot eyes drooped as he fell into another dreamless sleep.

0o0

"Yoh-sama?"

Yoh blinked irritably and rolled over as the squeaky voice broke through his sleep.

"Yoh-sama," Opacho continued. "Hao-sama says he's waiting for you outside."

The young shaman groaned in response and got up with shaking legs. His sides burned and his hip smarted painfully every time he moved.

Opacho waved merrily at him before an abrupt explosion of fire surrounded him, blinding him from view.

Yoh closed his eyes as the familiar weightless feeling of transportation floated through him.

Soon the flames died away revealing new landscape in which Hao was perched on a tall stonewall, smiling slightly at his arrival. "Sleep well?" he sneered, still smiling in that deceiving way.

Yoh's face twitched, as he was tempted to scowl darkly, but instead returned the cold smile. "Same as last night and the night before that."

Hao held out an inviting hand. "Come here."

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Everyday of my life_

Yoh hesitated for only a minute before he stepped closer to his tormentor. Obediently he took Hao's outstretched hand, watching as the long fingers curled over his own possessively.

"I have something important to do today and I don't want you to be all alone." Hao tilted his head to one side.

"I'm to come with you?"

Hao nodded as the Spirit of Fire appeared behind him. Yoh took a step back but Hao yanked on his arm pulling Yoh against his chest.

Yoh squeezed his eyes shut as Hao leaped up onto his spirit's long clawed hand, carrying Yoh tightly.

Only when the Spirit of Fire began to move did Hao release Yoh who immediately crouched down, not used to the speed of the spirit.

Hao smirked and looked down at Yoh. "Aw, is my otouto scared?"

Yoh shook his head quickly.

The fire shaman cackled and reached down to pet Yoh's head, grinning. "We're almost there."

Yoh flinched and slapped away Hao's hand, immediately regretting doing so.

Hao's dark eyes narrowed coldly as he drew back. He looked tempted to hit Yoh, or burn him. But surprisingly he did nothing, looking away instead.

Yoh bit his lip and scooted away from Hao slightly. He knew he was going to pay for doing that later.

As Yoh bitterly curled up into a tight ball he wondered what more could Hao possibly do to him?

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

"We're here." Hao whispered, narrowing his eyes.

Yoh looked up, not recognizing the location. They seemed to be in a grand neighborhood with large houses scattered about.

The Spirit of Fire disappeared, letting Hao and Yoh fall to the ground. They landed, Hao gracefully Yoh clumsily.

"What are we doing here?" Yoh asked look8ing up at the large home they had landed in front of.

"You'll see." Hao smiled, throwing back his poncho with a grin on his face.

Hao pushed Yoh behind him as he stepped forward with his arms open.

Yoh watched, rooted to the spot as the smell of smoke reached his nose. With a loud crack the house suddenly burst into flames, the red licks curling around the grand mansion.

"Hao! Hao, what are you doing?" Yoh screeched as his senses flew back to him. he threw himself at Hao, grabbing his shoulders.

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

Hao turned his head, smirking slightly he shook Yoh off. "The human who lives here was going to cut down a forest to build vacation homes." He said it matter of factly, his dark eyes reflecting the growing flames.

Yoh shook his head, horrified. "Hao! You can't do that! You promised you wouldn't –"

Hao cut him off angrily. "And you promised to be obedient, yet you haven't," his gaze cooled to one of mild amusement. "Does this human's life really matter that much to you?"

Yoh reached out and touched Hao's arm tentatively. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"He was going to kill nature."

"He doesn't deserve to die." Yoh repeated firmly, bowing his head. "Please, don't kill him."

Hao laughed and cupped Yoh's chin, grinning when he saw tears. "Yoh dear, he's already dead."

Yoh's eyes widened as he stared into the malicious face of his brother. "He might still be alive! If you let me save him…"

Hao shook his head slowly, still chuckling. "My target wasn't the house otouto, it was _him_." he pushed his face closer to Yoh's. "Understand?"

"You…"

"I lit him on fire. The burning body ignited the house, not me."

"No, no, no!" Yoh's shoulders sagged. "You promised you wouldn't…"

The shaman king raised an eyebrow as he waved his hand summoning his spirit. "And you made one too. You break yours I break mine."

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

The giant red hand of the Spirit of Fire appeared once more. Hao stepped onto it, poncho fluttering around his ankles. He held out his hand, lip curled.

Yoh looked away as he took the hand and let himself be helped onto the clawed hand and carried away.

0o0

"Cheer up Yoh." Hao drawled as he watched Yoh curl up in the window ledge. "You're lucky it was only one life. That human was worse than most of them."

Yoh didn't answer. He simply pulled his orange headphones over his ears and closed his eyes.

"Yoh, don't ignore me." Hao said, face darkening.

Yoh spared him a miserable look before returning his attention to the window.

With a sigh Hao got up from his throne and stormed over to the younger shaman. "I said don't ignore me!" he hissed, swiping at Yoh with a heavy fist.

Yoh gasped as he was thrown off of his perch, headphones clattering to the floor.

Hao sneered and picked up the orange contraption, inspecting it. "When will you learn otouto?"

With contempt, he snapped the headphones in half easily, letting the two broken pieces fall back to the ground.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

Yoh stared at his snapped headphones, eyes wide. He looked up as Hao approached him.

As Hao bent down he grabbed Yoh's face, eyeing the fearful look.

"I'm…You..." Yoh stammered, shaking slightly.

"What's wrong Yoh?" Hao snarled pushing the younger Asakura down beneath him.

Yoh turned his face away, eyes burning. "Onii-san…please…" he whispered closing his eyes.

_Because of you..._

_I am afraid_

Hao stopped as if frozen. Yoh had never called him brother before. Ever. Without another word he picked Yoh up and flung him over his shoulder.

Yoh said nothing, not complaining and not moving as he was carried away. He was still, staring at nothing in particular.

He didn't react when Hao threw him down on his bed, face eerily calm.

Yoh rolled over and slipped into the covers, back facing Hao.

He could hear Hao getting into the bed with him; feel his arms encircle him like ropes.

Yoh shut his eyes tightly anticipating hot and hungry touches.

But nothing happened.

Slowly, Yoh's eyes slipped open, moving restlessly. His body jerked slightly when Hao buried his face into Yoh's shoulder and tightened his grip around him.

"H-Hao?" Yoh asked slowly, afraid to move.

"Shush." Hao whispered back, his voice muffled as he pressed himself closer.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

A silence fell over the two as Yoh shivered in Hao's arms, wondering what his brother was thinking.

Time passed and still Yoh was unable to fall asleep. He continued staring at the wall, conscious of the possessive arms holding him, the warm body against his own. He chocked back a sob rising in his throat, allowing only a silent tear to fall, invisible to the one beside him.

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

What would it have been like if they were _normal _brothers? Yoh couldn't even imagine that. If they had been born as normal kids…what would it be like?

Would Hao still have the same cruel nature?

Yoh closed his eyes as exhaustion began to take over. He snuggled closer to his brother, more tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing…_

Another restless night, just like the night before and the one before that.

_Because of you…_

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yeah, I shortened the song 'cause it was long…and yeah…

Jessie: -Sigh- you're so lazy.

Joh: -Grins- I know, that's why you love me!

Jessie: -Hugs-

J twins: Review please!

-Joh


End file.
